


How Not to Stuff a Pumpkin, Part Two

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny decide to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not to Stuff a Pumpkin, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts), [moonflowerkc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moonflowerkc).



> Written on 19 October 2011 in response to [accioslash](http://accioslash.livejournal.com/profile) and [moonflowerkc](http://moonflowerkc.livejournal.com/profile)'s feedback. Follows [How Not to Stuff a Pumpkin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/571262).

"That's a good question, you idiot," Ginny muttered, tucking the Extendable Ears back into her pocket.

Harry, who was sitting facing her on his broomstick, said, "Don't be too hard on him. Luna can be rather overwhelming."

"Since when's a naked witch 'overwhelming' to George?"

"Since Fred died, it seems as though everything is."

Ginny sighed. "It's been almost two years. He needs to pull his head out of his arse and—"

"Yeah, I know. Go tell him that while I comfort Luna?"

"Why me?"

"Because I can't tell George what he needs to hear, and you can."

"Point."

~*~

"You were _spying_ on us?" George demanded, after Ginny told him what he needed to do with his head.

"We didn't intend to, but it was a surprise to see you there, and we were curious."

"Bloody nosy, you mean."

"George, do you fancy Luna?"

"She's your age."

"That's not an answer," Ginny replied.

~*~

Meanwhile, Harry was mixing bread and cheese cubes with herbs in Luna's office's kitchen. "This smells good."

"It should," Luna replied, sitting at the table in her old school robes.

"And it looks like there's just enough for two."

"You're welcome to it, Harry. I'm not hungry."

"So, you were only making it for the leftovers?"

"No."

Harry stopped mixing, rinsed his hands, and joined Luna. "What's wrong?" 

"George doesn't want to have sex with me."

After Harry had got the entire story out of her, he said, "You know, he was probably just stunned. It's not every day that a bloke receives that kind of offer—and from a naked pumpkin, no less."

Luna gave him a half-hearted smile. "I think it's just me. Weasley men don't like me."

Harry grimaced, remembered the lion hat that Luna had made for Ron. "Well, why not try getting George's attention without a costume?"

Luna shook her head. "It won't do. George doesn't like me that way. He thinks I'm too young."

~*~

"It's true," Ginny told Harry later, and then sighed with him.

"Well, I hate seeing Luna cry. We have to do something."

"Like what? Feed my idiot brother a love potion?" 

"Ginny!"

"You know I'm not serious. Besides, I don't think George would do for Luna. He's surprisingly old-fashioned, it seems."

"Really?"

"Really. He's like Ron. He wants someone more like Mum."

"But Ron's dating Hermione, and—"

Ginny snorted, and Harry flushed. Neither one of them wanted to discuss it, but they were both fairly certain that Ron and Hermione weren't destined for marriage.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Well, why don't we just introduce Luna to someone else?"

"I was thinking about that, too, but who?"

"There's an unusual chap in my training group."

"An Auror trainee wouldn't make a good boyfriend for Luna," Ginny said.

"No, I suppose not."

"But perhaps George is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Luna's not too young for an older man. She's too . . . well, all right, overwhelming for a young one. She needs someone who isn't easily intimidated."


End file.
